grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Play the Hard Way (GTA: LCP mission)
Play the Hard Way ''is the final mission of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Prologue. It involves a gunfight with many people who betrayed the mafia, along with two former friends of Vincent, who are Jason and Gary. The reward is $15,000 (a lot more money back in 1978), Sonny's rare Presidente with unique license plates, and the ability to save at Sonny's mansion. Cutscene This is the script for the beginning cutscene for the mission. ''(Scarlet, a rare antagonist, walks up to Sonny's mansion and knocks on the front door.) (Vincent looks out of the window, and then opens the door.) Vincent:' '''Scarlet, what are you doing here? You do realize that the Mafia will get us at any moment, right? Scarlet: Yeah, that's what I was going to tell you about. I was eavesdropping on those guys who betrayed you before. Apparently they're actually planning an attack right now. Vincent:' Well, that's good news. Let me get Sonny, just stay here. (Vincent goes back inside and informs Sonny.) Sonny: Who's at the door? Vincent: A friend of mine. Listen, that's not important right now. The important thing is that those backstabbing assholes that were one on our side are actually ''planning an attack on us. At any moment. Sonny: Really? Vincent: Really. Follow me. ''(Vincent and Sonny go to the door) Sonny: So this isn't fake, this is real? Scarlet: Yes, it is. No doubt about it. Sonny: ...On my house? Scarlet: Yes. Sonny: Oh, motherfucker. Not on my house! Vincent: Alright, then we'll need to set up a strong defense on this house, let alone upgrade the defense we already have on it. First, get at least 15 men here, and keep them around the house. Then get two cars and park them at the front base. Let's get going. Sonny: Alright. (defense is set up, Vincent and Sonny review it.) Sonny: Looks pretty good. Looks strong, and hard to penetrate. Vincent: Yeah, but against bulletproof cars, which we had, it could be hard to- (Vincent is interrupted by the sound of tires screeching and four limos driving towards the mansion.) Vincent: Oh, motherfucker... Alright, lock and load, Sonny. (Mafia is engaged in a firefight with four limos full of betrayers, which ends in the limos being destroyed and a lot of people dying.) Jason: Shit! Let's get the fuck out of here! (Jason and Gary jump into a Presidente and escape the mansion.) Sonny: Damn, those assholes are getting away! Get in that car and chase after them! (Vincent and Sonny get in a Coquette and chase the damaged car. They get to the Saint Mark's Bistro where they are under fire and take cover behind the car) Vincent: Fuck, this is a warzone! We need to get inside the bistro and get those double-crossing assholes! Sonny: How? A dozen men are firing on us! Vincent: I've go an idea - Is this bulletproof? Wait, fuck that, I already know it's bulletproof. That was a stupid question. Anyway, we'll take down as many guys as we can and then use the car for cover as I drive it to the back. Then we'll go through the back door and get to the top floor. Sonny: Alright, good plan, I guess. Let's go! (Vincent and Sonny kill some guys and the Vincent is automatically put in the car. They drive slowly to the back while Sonny still shoots.) Vincent: Let's make it to the top. (Lots of men are killed and they reach the top floor of the bistro. Vincent and Sonny confront Jason and Gary.) Gary: You'll have to catch us to kill us, assholes! Sonny: Get back here you fuckfaces! (Sonny is injured in the gunfight. He is hit in the arm.) Sonny: Motherfucker! Vincent: Sonny, you're bleeding out! You need to get out of here! Sonny: Alright, get someone to help me and get those fuckers for me! (Vincent kills Gary and chases Jason. They confront each other.) Jason: Look who it is, Mr.I-Think-I-Should-Stay-In-The-Mafia. Vincent: Real mature, you double-crossing piece of shit. Jason: Name calling isn't mature either, my man. Vincent: So why Jason, '''why in the fuck did you betray us? Jason: Because everyone there is an asshole! Greedy, money-hungry assholes! Vincent: We were friends, Jason. At least that's what I thought. Jason: And that's what I ''thought. Until we got all this money. That turned everything around. Vincent: Alright, fuck this. I'm taking you down. ''(Vincent kills Jason. Afterwards an injured Sonny sees Vincent.) Vincent: Hey Sonny. Hope you aren't too hurt. Sonny: Not so much. (Sonny sees Jason's dead body.) Sonny: I'm glad you killed that son of a bitch. He was my least favorite hitman. Out of the entire Forelli family in this city, he was my least favorite. Dumb asshole. Vincent: Yeah, I'm glad we finally took him out. It's just a few less people we have to deal with. People like him should never fuck with the don, you, and his favorite man. I mean, why does it seem like a good idea to thick-skulled idiots like that guy (Vincent points to Jason's corpse) to betray their boss because of his supposed "greed"? Sonny: Only dumbfucks would think that. Vincent: Damn right. Let's get you to the hospital. (Vincent drives Sonny to the hospital and the credits are shown. Vincent then spawns at the hospital main entrance with a Presidente at the front.)